


No Harm In Asking For Help:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Chin: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve, Chin, & Danny are drowning in their lives as parents, Grace & Kono comes to rescue them, What do the men say ?, What do the girls do for them?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Steve/Danny/Chin" Series, Please read "Results" first with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm In Asking For Help:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



*Summary: Steve, Chin, & Danny are drowning in their lives as parents, Grace & Kono comes to rescue them, What do the men say ?, What do the girls do for them?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*  
  
  
*Author's Note: This is part of my "Steve/Danny/Chin" Series, Please read "Results" first with my compliments!!!*  
  
  
It was a couple of weeks of hell at the McGarrett/Williams/Kelly Household, Commander Steve McGarrett, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams are not getting much sleep since they brought their baby daughter, Serenity McGarrett, home from the hospital, The Men are trying everything, But nothing seems to work.  
  
  
"I feel like I am a fucking failure, I mean I can not get my own kid to stop crying", Steve said, as he was on the verge of tears, Danny said soothingly, "I felt like too with Grace all the damn time, & this time too, It will be ok, We will figure out how to get Serenity to stop crying", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, We just have to be patient, cause she is scared too, like we are", The Men agreed right then & there, that they won't give up yet.  
  
  
  
Danny tried singing to her softly, & put on the radio to accompany him, Chin tried the washer to lure her to sleep, & Steve tried walking by the beach, but nothing, she was still bawling her eyes out, & the three men laid back on the couch, with her exhausted, They did not know what to do now. Suddenly, There was a knock on the door.  
  
  
Officer Kono Kalakaua was standing with Grace, Danny's daughter, She said with a smile, "It looks like you need backup", Grace said, "Mommy let me come, Cause Auntie Kono asked", They went in, & was shocked to see the house a mess, & Chin & Danny looking like they are gonna lose it, Kono said, as she takes action, "I am gonna make dinner, & clean up the kitchen", she turned to Grace, "You clean up in here, & keep Serenity occupied ?", Grace said with a nod, "Yes, I will", Kono turned to the men, & said, "Off with you, shower, & take a nap", The Three Men thanked her profusely.  
  
  
The Beautiful Hawaiian said, "Ohana, Remember ?", The Men left the ladies to their task, & they showered together, making sweet love for the first time in weeks, Then Steve said with a smile, "I love you", as he kissed each of his lovers, "Love ya too", They had round two, where they had the Navy Seal withering, & he had his payback, They relaxed for a couple of hours.  
  
  
When they woke up, It was dinnertime, & went to see what the girls & Serenity were up to, They were shocked to see the house cleaned up, & Kono was telling the girls a story, Serenity spotted her fathers, & squealed in delight. "Hey, Pumpkin !", Steve said hugging her to him exclaiming, Danny & Chin each hugged her too, & Steve asked Kono this.  
  
  
"What the hell did you do ?", The Five-O asked in awe, "What is your secret ?", Danny asked, Chin said with a smile, "You are amazing, Cuz", Kono said, "Me & Grace used our instincts, & made sure that Serenity was comfortable, before she needs something, That is what you have to do", The Three Men nodded, & Chin & Danny asked, "Can we hire you ?", Kono said laughing, "We don't work cheap, Right, Gracie ?", The Little Girl shook her head, & said, "No, We don't". Steve said, "Why don't you stay for dinner ?", Grace said, "Great, I will call my mommy & let her know, so she doesn't worry", Then the Five-O Ohana sat down, & ate a wonderful meal together, like a family.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
